Felicity's job
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Felicity has a certain job that pays big money and Kate is very jealous


Kate was sitting on the couch watching tv while Humphrey was in the bathroom Claudette was out although not alone Stinky went with her because she was forbidden from seeing fleet and runt was playing with Haze(Felicity's nephew)at Felicity's house although she hates Felicity with a passion however runt is friends with Haze and she refuses to let her personal grudges get in the way of a beautiful friendship and unknown to her felicity feels the same way.

Kate looked at the time and noticed it was almost 5 o clock and put on her shoes and went to go get him Kate was swearing under her breath because she swore never to set foot in her house. Kate got in her car and drove off felicity doesn't live near them anymore which Kate is happy about that however she wasn't for long when she saw her house.

It was a large Mantion with a swimming pool kate stared at the house with extreme jealousy "fuck me!"kate roared she parked the car slamming the door and slamming the door and stomping up to the steps she knocked on the door and 2 seconds later haze opened the door with a smile on his face "hello Mrs Kate do you like our house?" "Its...great Haze I'm quite jealous(more than you could possibly imagine)."Kate strained as she put on a fake smile haze lead her to the living room where runt was watching spongbob on a 55 foot tv Kate's mouth dropped the living room was huge there was a statue of Fenrir and ther was a large skylight felicity came in she was wearing a striped shirt and blue pants "runt dear your mother is here."felicity said runt was disappointed "aw but i wanna stay this place rocks Mrs felicity did you win the lottery?"runt asked Felicity laughed "no hon,i have a job that pays me alot." "Ooh what is it?"runt asked curiously Felicity's eyes darted left and right which Kate thought was odd. "Uhhh i can't talk about it...its...top secret."felicity said slowly runt was confused then Kate spoke "runt wait for me in the car." "Haze go to your room."

The two pups did as told and Kate stared at felicity with a suspicious expression "you can tell me we're both adults."kate said in a hushed tone felicity sighed "fine...I'm a Pornstar Kate." Kate's eyes widened "what?!"Kate exclaimed in a hushed tone "yes and you know what I'm loving it." Kate scoffed "wha..when did this happen?" "Last year i was sitting at a bar when this director i forget his name approached me about acting in a adult movie i said sure a went on set wham bam orgasm and that was it."Felicity said quietly. Kate was speechless not only is felicity richer than her but she's a celebrity in the adult industry.

"So how many films were you in?"kate asked "right now just one you and Humphrey can check it out if you want."felicity grinned causing kate to frown.

**Midnight**

Humphrey and kate were laying on the bed kate explained the whole situation to Humphrey which stunned him completely. "Whoa she's a pornstar?"Humphrey asked surprised "yes and I've done some digging on pornhub don't even start and she's been a real busy woman...masturbation,dildo,twerking,pillow humping you name it she's very popular." Humphrey was impressed "I'm disgusted to say i watched a few videos of hers and I'm not even gonna comment...also Humphrey is this your friend Salty." Kate said putting up a video and Humphrey watched.

Felicity was in the shower while salty fucked her in the ass "fuck!"she exclaimed salty thrusted faster and harder "Fuck I'm gonna...ugh."Salty groaned as he orgasmed inside felicity. Felicity yelped then pressed her nose against the glass rolling her eyes back and sliding down.

Humphrey chuckled then looked at the tv and noticed it had a movie on "Kate what are we gonna watch?" Kate frowned "Felicity's porn movie." Humphrey looked at her "seriously?" Kate glared at him "we aren't gonna get busy i just wanna see how shitty an actress she is." Humphrey was disappointed "oh.."

**1 hour later**

Kate kept her eyes trained on the screen watching Felicity get pounded and she has to say felicity some what turned her on which absolutely disgusted her. Felicity was extremely famous and she was considered the funniest pornstar around she liked to make faces make wierd sounds and she laughs like a psychopath.

**In the movie **

Felicity had her legs wrapped around the waist of a red furred muscular male wolf who was on his knees on a king sized bed "aaahh shit that's so nice...whooo!"Felicity exclaimed as she thrusted faster and harder the male held her closely groaning in pleasure "shit."he said. He began to lean back forgetting he was right on the edge of the bed then they fell off landing on the floor with a loud thud and the males legs rested on the bed "whoopsy daisy."felicity said in a childlike manner.

**Back to reality**

Kate held in a little chuckle while Humphrey laughed Kate shook her head in annoyance.

**The next morning**

Kate was still in the bedroom looking at felicity's porn history she looked at various videos that featured her. One in particular was felicity fucking another girl Humphrey came in "you're still watching those come down stairs." Kate frowned looking at Humphrey "no i need to see these,also did you tell her about my orgasm face because she fucking just stole it?" Humphrey was confused then Kate showed him.

Felicity was riding a dildo and she was about to burst "ohhh."she moaned as she orgasmed while crossing eyes and flaring her nostrils and Kate paused the video Humphrey shook his head "no i didn't tell her,look you're not jealous are you Kate?"

Kate scoffed "that felicity is now richer and has a better house than me no I'm not." Kate put the laptop down and crossed her arms "she been playing these games with me ever since high school all because i stole her dream spot as cheerleading captain and i stole her crush from her by pairing him with someone that will probably treat him right anyway." Humphrey looked surprised "you did that?"

"Unwittingly but i don't regret doing that." Humphrey frowned "wow Kate from the way you're describing it it sounds like...you started this but you don't wanna admit it." Kate glared at him "that's probably the sex you had with her talking."Kate replied sharply.

Humphrey groaned in annoyance "kate you're still on that i said i was sorry." Kate frowned "sorry doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me Humphrey you could've pushed her off you could've said no...but no you just layed there and took it...you enjoyed it didn't you?" Humphrey looked at her sympatheticly "Kate..." But kate put her hand up.

"I got over it because i still love you despite what you did...you wanna make it up to me...stay away from her Humphrey...please." Humphrey smiled and knodded then she walked down the stairs and got in her car and drove off to see felicity.

**At felicity's house**

Kate and Felicity sat at opposite ends of Felicity's kitchen table "so...what cha think?"felicity asked Kate chuckled then said "i must admit you're not half bad...for a slut who will bang anything with a pulse." Felicity smerked "you're just pissy because I'm hotter than you." Kate laughed "hotter?!" Felicity looked at kate like she was on drugs.

"Do i need to show you my body again?"felicity Kate shook her head "no I've seen enough of your saggy breasts and bovine sized ass." Felicity snorted "bovine sized no no sweetheart." Then she turned around and wiggled her ass at kate then slapped her ass kate nodded scornful "i bet that guy had a hard time getting it in there your ass is probably tight as fuck."Kate said.

Felicity smiled "don't think so Humphrey stretched it out when he fucked me." Kate growled then got up to attack felicity until haze came down the stairs in footie pajamas "hello Mrs Kate." Kate put on a smile "hi haze."kate greeted haze walked off somewhere else then Kate and Felicity glared at eachother "i swear if you touch my husband again I'm gonna make you wish you kept your legs closed." Felicity grinned "he's been thinking about me hasn't he?" "Shut up."kate said "look kate can we wrap this up i gotta get some sleep i gotta shoot another one in the morning and i really need rest." Kate Turned to leave until felicity spoke in a seductively mocking voice "oh and Kate tell Humphrey i said hey and to have pleasent dreams."

Kate closed her eyes then walked out.


End file.
